Talk:Aragorn II Elessar
Main Picture Um... It's a little small. Mind if I make it a bit bigger? -Lord vader1414 16:38, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :ive made it larger. (you dont have to ask to make changes!) Gimli 10:28, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! Oh, FYI: I had problems last time I made a pictue bigger, so, I was just making sure. -Lord vader1414 16:43, 18 July 2006 (UTC) not a great article This isn't a very good article, there's nothing about him tracing Gollum or anything --- In "Early Life" it says that: "However, in the year T.A. 2951 Elrond revealed to the young man his true origins, and presented him with the shards of Narsil. The pressure that came with this revelation did not sit well, and that same year Aragorn left Rivendell, but not before meeting Elrond's daughter Arwen Evenstar for the first time in the woods of Imladris." The basic facts, summary and conclusions in this section of the "Early Life" are false. Aragorn was in fact joyful and proud of the discovery of his lineage; it was his meeting with Arwen and his love for her that drove him to leave Rivendell. Elrond spoke to him and told him he could not marry or betroth himself to anyone "until your time comes and you are found worthy of it", implying that Aragorn could not have Arwen or anyone until he reclaimed the throne of Gondor. Aragorn left Rivendell to labor against Sauron so that some day he might become King and marry Arwen, not to escape the "burden" of being Isildur's Heir, which seems to be a plot element devised for the movies. Reference: The Return of the King: Appendix A: (V) Here Follows A Part of the Tale of Aragorn and Arwen. Would anyone object for me composing a concise and more accurate summary of Aragorn's early life in Rivendell? *Not at all. Go right ahead. -Lord vader1414 16:37, 17 July 2006 (UTC) (Posted by Gandalf8189)-->I agree, but for many reasons. For one, this entire article seems to be based more upon the movie version of Estel/Aragorn/Elessar. Especialy in the parts where it mentions his heritage and "reluctance" to claim the throne. I think this is misleading, Aragorn took pride in his heritage, and knew he would one day become kind and accepted the fact. He would not enter the white city however, because he wanted to finish his business before claiming the throne. He was never ashamed, reluctant, or put down because of his past, unlike in the movies, which portray him as ashamed of his past and his ancestry. I think this needs to be changed, as has been mentioned. Another example of misleading wording is this: Aragorn, along with Legolas and Gimli, later fought alongside the Army of the Dead in a synchronized defence of Minas Tirith. While almost true, the Army of the Dead never actually fought. They scared the crap out of the corsairs, undoubtedly, but they never defended Minas Tirith itself, as in the movies. In conclusion, this article needs to be fixed or at least divided into a Movie Version and then a Book Version, as the two characters have different personalities and histories. :The front page of the wiki says that it's especially the movies that this wiki is about. That's probably why it's skewed that way. But what I don't like about the article is that the first paragraph is totally boring. Aragorn is an exciting character with a heroic life, and the first paragraph is like a yearbook entry or an obituary. 67.170.79.31 22:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aragorn is my fifth favorite character, it goes Gandalf, Bilbo, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn. Aragorn is a great character, created by a genius and a web of interlacing emotions and deeds. He is most certainly not boring, he is full of life and respectable actions. I say this wiki should be especially about the books, for, as I shall be joined by many when I say this, The books, frankly, are better.Pikdude Name The current name of this article is a mixture of different names which Aragorn adopted. It could be called any of the following: 'Aragorn', 'King Aragorn', 'King Aragorn II', 'King Elessar Telcontar' or 'King Elessar'. The name should not mix these different names together as it currently does, simply because the names were from different times and different peoples. Therefore is it worth voting to choose an appropriate name for this article?-- 11:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It should be named Strider, because that is what we first hear him as.THEPIKDUDE just popping in to say that aragorn ii elessar is not correct. his name is aragorn, or aragorn ii if you really want to get specific. there is no elessar attached to it, because that is a separate name. smushing them together, besides being inaccurate, just sounds stupid. Esquitor (talk) 07:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *Just a quick note. The name "Ingold" does not appear to contain a root that means "west." One possibility is that it's a form of the world "gield" with the intensifying prefix "in," so "exceeding tribute" (by analogy great gift?) I agree it's somewhat inclear what the etymology of it might be, but the Old English word for "west" is "west" (with various spellings). It's kind of where our word comes from. 19:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You could also call him Elessar Telcontar because that his name as a king as well as the name he died with. Aragorn II might still be better because it is the name most know him under but the problem really must be taken care of because currently it seems like Elessar is his "surname" instead of one of his alternative names. Caspoi (talk) 20:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Article is really poor. Arwen did not stay at Aragorn's side until she died. She went to lothlorien, laid herself on the lee hill of lothlorien (Cerin Amroth) and died. age The article states that he was about 100 during the War Of The Ring,so how come he can run,jump about and fight when he is that old, i mean hes not an elf or anything is he!!!! He was descended from the Númenóreans, who lived much longer than ordinary men did. 21:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Aragorn is Aragorn, how can Gandalf do what he does as he's more than a millenia old? If you'd read the book carefully, it states how. Just not with Gandalf. 01:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Just a question Do we know how Aragorn came to Rivendell? In all fanfics, the twins bring him, but I can't remember if this is canon. If so, maybe we could mention it. --Elemarth 01:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't believe so. The only thing mentioned as far as I know is that he was brought to Rivendell with his mother after his father died. Maybe in one of History of Middle Earth books it says more. I only have volumes 1-5 which are all about the Silmarillion. The article says pretty much everything there is to say about his comming to Rivendell. 14:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) where did that picture of Aragorn as a toddler come from?-- 16:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) This picture is from the movie Born of Hope.It's produced by Kate MAdison and you can find it free on Youtube.In this movie Aragorn is brought to Rivendell by Gilraen and the twins. --Jo_Took Aragorn and Arwen Does anyone else see a similarity between them and Eragon and Arya in Paolini's series? I don't know which book was written first (most likely lord of the rings) but their relationships are similar (human and elf falling in love) and their names are similar (when said out loud). 04:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Toddler Aragorn Main page currently has this picture on it, but I can't find a source for where it came from. I don't recall a scene like this in any official adaption. If it's a fan film, this needs to be stated or it needs to be removed, however this wiki runs things. -- 03:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) For the sake of being accurate, Aragorn's hair color is actually brown, or maybe dark brown, but not "dark". Would one of you be pleasant enough to change that, cause I'm not signed in right now. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1301303/ Apparently, it' from the fan-film Born of Hope, which shows us the upbrining of Aragorn. ' 20:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC)' Wrong Picture The picture with caption "Aragorn the Ranger in the Wild, from the fan film The Hunt for Gollum"'' is not a picture of Aragorn, it is one of the Rangers of Ithilien in Osgiliath from Peter Jackson's The Return of The King. ' 04:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC)''' Hunt for Gollum Photo The photo regarding Aragorn from the fan film, 'The Hunt for Gollum' is actually a screenshot of a random Ithillien ranger in Osgiliath. The ranger is seen at 1:01:00 of the Extended version of Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King. 05:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC)